T'Was The Summer
by Padfoot's Bitch
Summary: Baby's tricked into going back to Kellerman's. What will she find? Rating may go up
1. Default Chapter

It was the summer of 1966, when everyone still called me Baby, and it still hadn't occurred to me to mind. I decided against the Peace Corps, and, though I got in, I never went to Mt. Holyoke that fall of '63. Instead, I went to Juliard.

That's where I am now. Or, I should say was, since we left the school itself nearly 18 hours ago. I don't have any idea where we're going; one of my teachers convinced me to sign up for a dance competition. The catch was, I couldn't know where the contest itself was, or who else would be in it, until I got to the place itself. So, I was going in blind. Literally. James, my Latin-ballroom teacher, made me put on a blindfold.

I was abruptly reminded of the summer at Kellerman's, and how I had, essentially, gone into that situation totally blind too, even if I didn't see it at the time. 'No, don't think about that summer.' That's what I thought to myself every time my thoughts wandered that way.

The car just stopped. I hadn't noticed it slowing down. I had noticed the song on the radio though. The Four Seasons "Big Girls Don't Cry". Exactly like last time.

I stepped out of the car – with help- to feel the sun on my face. I could hear James talking to someone, but I didn't know who. Then he told me to take off my blindfold.

When I did, I stepped back in time.

We were at Kellerman's. The sun was shining, and there was Max, standing right in front of me. Right next to him, obviously waiting to unload our luggage, was Billy. He looked exactly the same, except maybe a bit less boy-ish looking than he had three years ago. His mouth was open. H looked shocked. I imagine I must've looked very similar.

Then Max stepped forward, hugged me, then held me at arms-length saying, "Well if it isn't Baby Houseman! Well, you have certainly grown up, haven't you?" Then he turned back to James and said, "If it wasn't for this girl's father, I'd be standing here dead." He said more, but I pretty much stopped paying attention, instead focusing on Billy.

I was going to say something, but before I could, he rushed forward and hugged me, which I gladly returned. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked me.

"Here and there," I replied, still in shock.

He got the keys from James and we started to unload the car, chatting about what had been going on in our lives. Slamming the trunk shut, he said, "You should come up to Quarters tonight, I know everyone would love to see you."

It seemed that James just then noticed that Billy and I knew each other. Then decided to point out the obvious. "So, I take it you to know each other..."

I told him, "Yeah, I spent the summer here about three years ago. Assuming the staff hasn't changed much I know just about everyone here." Max had excused himself to greet another car full of dancers. I could tell they were dancers. They were all tall and graceful, much like Penny. Speaking of, "How's Penny doing?" I asked Billy.

"Not too bad. She'll love to see you again," he said. He grabbed our bags – with help from me of course- and led us over the large grassy field to the same cabin I had in '63. I got mine and Lisa's old room, James took my parent's room. As he went to leave to help unload more cars (they were arriving by the minute), he said again, "You should really come up to Quarters tonight, everyone's missed you." And with that, he was gone.

A moment later, James walked in. "So, what exactly is this 'Quarters' that this kid wants you to go to?" he asked.

Turning to him, I said, "Staff Quarters. Usually guests aren't allowed up there."

"But you are?"

"I know some people," I told him, smiling and turning around to start unpacking.

( )( )( )

Well, Max stopped by to introduce James to Neil. That was fun. Not. Neil and I don't exactly have the best history.

So, now it's the traditional Saturday evening "entertainment". At least that meant dancing. I should have been excited about it, but I wasn't. I know why, but don't want to acknowledge him. Then the Mambo started. There was suddenly an open space in the dancefloor. And right in the middle was Penny and the one person that I really didn't want or expect to see ever again. Yeah. Johnny.

I don't know what came over me. One second I was bumming, the next I was... desperate. I just _had_ to show Johnny that I was back and better than ever. I didn't even ask James if he wanted to, I just pulled him out into the open space and we started dancing. We somehow managed to mix Latin Ballroom with the traditional Mambo. And we were _good._ Penny and Johnny were really good too, don't get me wrong, but their dance was choreographed, and you could tell. Ours was just dancing to the music and baring our souls in the process. All of us rocked.

The end was the most interesting part. Johnny and Penny were even more stunned than Billy to see me, and they had an audience. Everyone clapped for the performance, and I walked past Johnny barely glancing at him, to go ask the band if they knew Havana Nights. They did.

Walking back to James, I looked at him and said, "Showtime."

And what a show we gave. While I was putting my all into every spin, dip, and every other move that was in our routine, every cell in my body had it's attention on Johnny, wanting to see what his reaction would be. As the music stopped we froze in our last dip, holding it until the applause came. And boy was there applause. It felt good, to know that half the people there were dancers themselves, there for the competition, and they were all applauding us.

Then, I dared to look at Johnny.


	2. Back to Reality

Then I snapped back to reality. I so wish that really would've happened. But it didn't. I'm still in the car, listening to the radio, on my way to Kellerman's. On top of that, I'm by myself, not blindfolded for obvious reasons, since I'm driving and all, without my best friend and dance instructor James. Though I am going there for dancing purposes, they aren't a competition.

#Flashback#

So, I was sitting in my parent's kitchen on my spring break from Mt Holyoke looking for advertisements for summer jobs in the paper, when in walks my dad and Max. Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but I really didn't want to see Max, especially just then, and especially with my father. Most of that was because thinking of summer jobs reminded me that everyone at Kellerman's only works there in the summer season, since there isn't a winter season.

And, naturally, thinking of Kellerman's made me think of the summer I spent there.

So you see my dilemma.

But, back to my dad and Max, who walk into the kitchen for dinner discussing, lo and behold, the fact that I'm looking for a summer job, and the coinciding fact that Max is so booked up (because word got around about mine and Johnny's "Last Dance of the Season", but that's a whole other story) that he needed another dance instructor.

Then there was the fact that I'm majoring in dance, and learned to dance, what do you know, at Kellerman's. You get the picture.

end flash back

And I just passed the 'Welcome to Kellerman's' sign. **Sigh**

Four months. At least this first week and the last week will be the only times there won't be guests around. Now, I just have to avoid anyone and everyone besides Max that I know here. Tough luck. Between meals, staff meetings, and working in the dance house every day, I'll be lucky if I go two hours without seeing someone I know. And as soon as I see someone I know, they're going to run off and tell Johnny.

So, now I'm walking into the guest reception office to find out where I'll be living, which cabin at least, I already know where all the bunkhouses and bungalos are. The office door is locked, but there's a sign on the door with cabin numbers next to names. As I go down the list, I have to restrain myself from stooping to look at what cabin Johnny will be staying in, I know which one anyway. He got the same bungalo every year.

When I get to 'Houseman' and look at my cabin number, my mouth drops open. No way can this possibly be happening. Yeah. I'm in the bungalo RIGHT NEXT TO JOHNNY'S!!!!! Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

OK. This isn't so bad. There's actually quite a bit of space between our rooms with lots of trees. Oh, who am I kidding? Does Max live to torture me or something?

Getting back into my car, I drive down to the staff area. It looks exactly the same, but doesn't hold the quality that made me want to go there so much last summer. That little fact that last summer I wasn't supposed to be there. And most of the staff probably still thought semi-decent thoughts about me. I can only imagine how much they'll really like me after what happened between Johnny and I.

As I pass all the smaller cabins, there's groups of people greeting each other that look at me in blatant curiosity as I drive by. I hadn't changed much, but now wore make, even if it wasn't a lot, and had my hair styled differently. I just hoped for my sake that no one recognized me. Going up the small driveway that separated me from the other cabins, I parked the car and got out, trying not to notice that His cabin was only about 50 yards away. Walking into my new home, I found the key to the door on the small table in the corner.

Looking around, again ignoring the fact that it had the same layout as His cabin(and not even looking out the window because I knew I'd only see his cabin), I went back outside and popped my trunk to unload my stuff. Just as I set down my first suitcase, I heard a car pull up not too far away and knew he was here. Sighing, I leaned against the wall by my dresser and closed my eyes.

Knowing it was pointless to try to avoid him now, I went back outside to get my other, smaller, bag of clothes and my cosmetics case with all my toiletries in it. Putting them on the gravel, I slammed my trunk shut because all there was left to unload was two boxes in my backseat with my records and some pictures in them. As I turned to pick up my stuff again, I could feel someone looking at me. Against my better judgment, I turned to see who it was.

That was stupid of me. Who else could it be? There he was, standing in his doorway, leaning against the frame, watching me. I could only hope that from this distance, with what few changes I had made to myself, he didn't recognize me. Quickly picking up my stuff, I went inside and shut the door, knowing my records would be safe for awhile, and giving the pretense of being finished unloading my car and starting to unpack.

I was putting all my bags away in the small closet when there was a knock at my door. "Just a second!" I yelled, closing the closet door and brushing the dust off my pants. Going over and opening my door, I looked at the man standing there and said, "Can I help you?" This is not good.

"Yeah. I noticed your new around here, and I thought I'd come introduce myself, and maybe show you around. I'm-"

I cut him off, "Billy." He looked surprised. "Oh, come on, I couldn't possibly have changed that much in a year."

He looked at me for a minute. Sighing, I took my hair down out of the ponytail I had had it in and straightened it out then found a tissue in my pocket and wiped off my lipstick.

"Baby?!?!" I smiled and opened the door farther then stepped aside so he could come in. As soon as I shut the door and turned around, he hugged me. I hugged back, having missed him. Pulling back he looked at me and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a job, Max needed a dance instructor, and my dad said I would come work here before I could get a word in edgewise," I told him, pulling out two chairs for us to sit on.

"You're the new instructor?" Billy said, looking at her incredulously.

Feigning shock, Baby shot back, "What, am I not good enough to teach people to dance?"

Actually shocked, he quickly said, "No, no, it's not that it's just-"he was cut off by her laughing.

Billy looked at her. Baby managed to get her breathing under control and said, "I was joking Billy."

He glared. "But, seriously, why shouldn't I be a dance instructor here?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem the type," he answered.

"And what exactly is this 'type'?"

"Wild, crazy, don't care what happens, you know... like most of the people here," he told her. They sat in a semi-awkward silence, then Billy said, "It's about time for the staff meeting, wanna walk down there with me?"

Quickly tying her hair back up, Baby replied, "Sure." She really didn't want to go to the meeting at all, but knew it was mandatory. Mandatory. Meaning that she was about to see the one person she really didn't want to. OK, she did want to see him. A lot. But she knew she couldn't handle being 'just friends' with him, and knew that, after last year, that's all he would want out of their relationship.

The pair hadn't walked twenty feet down her small driveway when he looked at her and asked, "So, why do you look like someone just killed your puppy?"

"Because at least if someone had killed my puppy, I wouldn't have to see the puppy again after it was buried," she answered not looking at him.

Billy didn't say anything, but continued to glance at her as they walked down to the main house. There were only a few people in front of them on the track and he knew that they'd be the last to arrive. Baby continued to get evermore anxious the closer they got to their destination. Then, just as they walked through the open double doors-

------------------

Don't you just hate me?


	3. Guess who's back

And, predictably, everyone in the room turned to look at them. OK, not everyone. A couple people standing near the door, and a few across the room, who either saw them or heard them come in looked at them but quickly turned their attention back to Max.

Then Max looked at us. Even if it was just to acknowledge we were there, it directed everyone else's attention to us. I hate my father. To my luck, no one seemed to recognize me for who I am, just someone they'd met before and couldn't remember where. Seemingly unaware of my discomfort, Max decided to introduce me.

"And we have a new addition to the entertainment staff. Baby, why don't you come introduce yourself?" There were immediately whispers everywhere.

"How 'bout I don't, since everyone seems to know me," I stated, refusing to look at Johnny. While I could feel everyone watching me, I was uncomfortably aware of him. And the fact that he wouldn't stop staring at me.

The meeting only lasted for about 15 more minutes. I didn't hear a word of what Max said, but I'm good at looking like I'm paying attention and really just letting my mind wander. As everyone moved toward the door, I moved with them, wanting to get back to my room before anyone could stop me to talk. As I was walking, I could hear the staff telling the new waiters about what had happened that summer.

I really hate my father.

Well, at least I know that Johnny has to hear people talking about him just as much as I do. Reaching the staff cabins, I bid goodbye to Billy after he made me promise to at least come to dinner. After that I hurry even more up to my cabin, stopping only to get the boxes out of the backseat of my car. I didn't bother locking it up, it would be pretty pointless as nobody here would bother to even try to take anything.

Inside, I put my pictures on the dresser in no particular order then start stacking my records by the player. Opening my windows to let some air through, I remember my 'summer homework' from James. Picking a random record, the record player starts belting out "Be My Baby". Good song for dirty dancing. Also good song for a choreography assignment for your Latin ballroom class at college.

I just started free-styling to start, maybe give me some ideas. And it did.After the first pass-through, I started revising my free-style steps into something that fit the song better. An hour and about 30 pass-throughs later, I had up to the cello solo done to my satisfaction. As I was taking a water break, I felt like I was being watched. Come to think of it, I had felt like I was being watched since I started, I was just too absorbed in my work to notice.

Then I noticed that if I didn't change and stat walking soon, I would miss dinner. Either that or be late and possibly be forced to sit by someone I would really rather not sit by. Like Johnny.

I went into my bathroom to change, knowing that whoever was watching me probably wouldn't stop for the sake of manners. Dinner was not going to be a pleasant experience.

(change POV)

Great. The one person that I didn't want to get the job. That's a lie, and I know it. I really did want her to get the job, but I'll never admit that out loud.

At first, I didn't know who it was. Some mysterious girl unloading her car in the other instructors' cabin. Then Billy went to see who she was and I didn't see him again 'till they walked into the staff meeting. They seemed pretty friendly, but it didn't occur to me that almost all of the people Billy know I know too.

Then Max said it. The one name that I really truly wanted and dreaded to hear. Baby.

She wouldn't look at me. For some insane reason, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked a lot different. Hair pulled back, and quite a bit longer, makeup on. She went back to her cabin pretty quickly after the meeting. So did I, actually. I didn't stop to talk to anyone and did my best to ignore everyone telling the new kids what had happened.

As I went up my small driveway, I looked up at her cabin when I heard music blasting from it. When I see into her cabin(she has the windows open), she's dancing. I stop to watch. Dozens of times she restarts the song, changing steps slightly each time until she's satisfied with the results. Then I start wondering why exactly she is laying down choreography. But I only wonder for a minute before she stops to take a break. When she looks at the clock, grabs a new shirt and goes into her bathroom, I look at my own watch. I'm startled to find that I've been standing outside watching her for almost an hour and a half and it's time to walk down to dinner.

Sorry it's so short, but I'm kinda short on time. Next chap will be out soon.


End file.
